The Power Within
by cuvie girl
Summary: here it is the first part of my story.... you're probably wondering "why is the category in Sonic the Hedeghog if there's no Sonic characters in it?" I'll answer that they're gonna come in soon I needed to introduce the main character first....ME!


The Power Within

The Power Within

You know about all those brave heroes. They're tall, muscular, smart, and have special powers. They have a whole super team and weapons and they always save the world. Well, my story is about a hero, who even though is just a kid can prove that anyone can do what you set your mind to if you really believe in it. Whoa, I'm stating a whole metaphor here. Why don't we just go back to a few weeks ago to when this whole mess started….

A few weeks ago

"Come on, come on, you stupid clock," I said as I stared at the clock on the wall. I wrapped my medium (or long I can't tell) dark brown, curly hair around my finger. It was Friday, the day before Saturday. But, this was the Friday we had before spring break started. Everyone was anxious to go home. I watched some my friends stared at the clock, or play with their fingers.

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG"

"Finally!" I shouted as I grabbed my backpack and raced towards the classroom door. As I speeded down thee stairs and onto the playground my friend Denice stopped me.

"Hey Gabby!!" she called. "Want to come hang out with me, Amanda, and Vanessa today?"

"Sorry Denice but, I have to get home"

"Oh, okay see you in two weeks!"

I ran off the playground and headed towards my house. I planned on basically doing nothing over spring break. I mean, I was gonna go the computer, play videogames or even hang out with my friends the thoughts were all racing through my head when suddenly I stubbed my toe on something hard. "OW!!" I shouted. "What the heck was that?" I turned to look I the object that seemed to break my big toe. It was a small little rock on the ground. As I cupped it in my hands I began to study it. It was small, had an emerald green color, it looked like any other ordinary rock to me. Suddenly the rock started glowing. "Whoa!" I shouted. When the light died down I stared at the object and wondered, "What is this thing?" "Maybe Anthony knows what it is" With that statement I raced home.

I soon stepped in front of my tan and brown house. I ran straight inside shouting, " ANTHONY!! ANTHONY!! I FOUND SOMETHING REALLY CREEPY AND IT GLOWS AND IT'S A ROCK AND-,"

"Whoa, Gabby speak slowly stupid!!"

"Sorry Ant, it's just that I'm really weirded out by this rock that I found"

"Let me see"

I handed him the rock and he started looking at it, he smelled it, and he was about to lick it. "Anthony I found that on the ground!! Don't lick it!!"

"Sorry….." As he was looking at it I noticed he left the t.v. on and he was watching Sonic X, one of my old favorite TV. shows. At that moment a picture of the master emerald was on the screen."Hey wait a minute," I thought. I picked up the remote and paused the TV. (I have DVR so it lets me do that) I took the rock out my brother's hand and I held it up next to the picture of the master emerald. "Hey Ant," I said "Do you notice that the rock is the same color as the master emerald? That would be so cool if it was a missing piece of it, and Sonic came, and his friends came too, and we had to save the world and,"

"Calm down Gabby," my brother remarked, "Save your imaginary games for someone who cares. Even though he's only ten years old and only two years younger than me, he is a major pain. Also if you noticed I started thinking of a whole adventure before. You see, I have what you would call, "a very overactive imagination" and I like imagining a lot of weird things. Anyways, back to the story. So Anthony finally said to me, "Gabby, I don't think this is a rock. Maybe it just fell off of someone's car or something."

"But it shined brightly," I protested.

"Maybe it was just a glare from the sun"

"Oh, whatever," I said as I stomped upstairs. I plopped onto to my bed and held the rock in my hand. "I don't know what you are," I thought, "But I'm gonna find out.


End file.
